Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to ion beam etching devices.
Description of Related Art
Various techniques for performing an etching process using ion beams are utilized. As semiconductor devices more become highly integrated and wafer size increases, improvement of process accuracy is required. However, improvement of process accuracy may be limited by divergence caused by repulsive force between positive ions used as an ion beam, and/or the like.